Sweet Misery
by Falling from Grace
Summary: D/G. Draco and Ginny's relationship is falling apart before their eyes. And someone else's eyes are on Ginny.
1. Arguments and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own (*sobs quietly to herself*), so no suey. I do own the plot though so no touchy. A/N: In response to some reviews I've had, sorry about the screwed-upness of the paragraphs and so on. It had paragraphs when I wrote it, but when I uploaded it they all disappeared *looks severely confused* I meant to sort it out but I've been so busy the last few days.  
  
Sweet Misery Chapter 1 - Arguments and Confusion  
  
Ginny could never really tell what Draco was thinking, but at that moment she was fairly certain he was angry. And unfortunately, she was also fairly sure that he was angry with her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Gin?!" he yelled. "Why won't you just believe me when I say you're better than that?!"  
  
It was one of their more frequent arguments. Draco would pay Ginny a compliment, she would say it wasn't true, he would insist, she wouldn't budge and he would get angry.  
  
"For God's sake, why are you getting so upset about it? Harry said you can't force people to accept that kind of thing about themselves, you just have to let them see it!" Damn, she thought. Now he's gonna get angry coz I mentioned Harry. And sure enough, his eyes darkened to a deep stormy grey as he yelled "Shut the fuck up about Harry!" Ginny cowered at his anger despite herself. "Why can't you stop talking about him? Is that why you can't take a fucking compliment from me? Coz you'd rather be with HARRY than me?!" He spat the name out like it tasted bitter.  
  
Ginny felt the tears start as she shook her head. This is all wrong, she though. Why can't I take his compliments? Why do I keep mentioning Harry? She had been sure she was over Harry before she started going out with Draco. Now Harry was just a friend. And she thought Harry only saw her as a friend. So why did she keep getting this weird feeling like he might be.. flirting with her? It was confusing the hell out of her and she didn't know how to resolve it.  
  
Meanwhile, the slightly more immediate problem of a very angry Draco also needed to be solved. She looked at him warily. "I'm so sorry baby," she said, trying to convey honesty and regret in equal measures. "I didn't mean to mention Harry and I'm promise it's you and only you I want."  
  
Draco continued to glare at her angrily for a couple of moments before all the fight seemed to go out of him. He sat down heavily on the bed. "I'm sorry for getting so angry, Gin." he said quietly. She went to sit next to him.  
  
"It's ok, it was my fault." She took his hand and looked at him. Draco looked back at her for while, before sliding his other hand round to the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met tenderly at first, but with growing passion as their hands began to wander, and Draco quickly cast a Silencing Charm on the room before pushing Ginny down onto the bed.  
  
Later, as they lay naked in each others' arms, Ginny began to worry about what it all meant. All the fighting and making up. It didn't feel quite right somehow. The sex was good, it always was, but there was something missing. She remembered back to a few months ago, to the last time she could remember being happy with their relationship. Then, she had felt such an incredible connection whenever they were together, it had never ceased to amaze her. She thought back further to almost a year ago. The memories were almost painful now everything seems so wrong. They had been together about six months, and it was warm, but not too hot, evening in the early summer. They had been in Draco's bedroom all day, doing nothing in particular and still managing to have fun. She had been about to leave, late in the evening, when Draco had asked her if she wanted to stay in his room that night. It had been the night she lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. She had never been able to describe how close she had felt to him that night, It was like nothing she had ever experienced.  
  
Ginny forced herself to stop thinking about it. It wasn't helping her solve anything and it was upsetting her into the bargain.  
  
"Do you want to, you know, stay here the night?" Draco said suddenly. The sense of déja-vu immediately made her feel like crying.  
  
"Ok," she said, curling up and resting her head on his chest. It was several hours before she managed to get to sleep. 


	2. Note!

A/N: Yay! The paragraphs turned up this time!! Sorry about writing this little note in place of a chapter, usually I get really annoyed with people who do that, coz you think 'Yay! New chapter!' and then there isn't one, but I thought it was necessary coz people might have been confused by my note about the non-existence of paragraphs when there actually were some. And I also wanted to say thanks so much to the people who still R/R even though there were no paragraphs, I know how hard it is to read it like that!  
  
And I am working on the next chapter, I promise, so hopefully it'll be up in the next week or so. ( 


End file.
